1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a heat dissipation system, and especially to a heat dissipation system for improving heat dissipation efficiency of a mass storage device in computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
All-in-One computers are desktop computers that combine the monitor into the same case as the CPU. A typical all-in-one computer includes a motherboard. A plurality of heat sources (e.g., CPU, north bridge chip, south bridge chip) are attached on the motherboard and a plurality of mass storage devices (such as hard disc drivers, or optical disc drivers) are positioned in the case. Cold airflow enters the computer, passes through an air channel between the hard disc and the motherboard, and dissipates heat from the hard disc, the CUP and other heat sources. In addition, the heated airflow is then sucked out from the computer by a plurality of fans. A special fan for the hard disc driver or the optical disc driver is needed and the costs increases.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.